Early Morning Upset
by Sazuka57
Summary: ... comes home to find Hanna outside the apartment with fear written all over his face.


**Early Morning Upset**

It was a known fact for Hanna that his undead roommate didn't sleep. Instead, he had other things to amuse himself, and they went from reading books to taking walks to even roaming the internet. Anyway, Hanna was never surprised or wondering when he woke up alone in the apartment or with breakfast already cooking. He simply carried out his morning routine and usually found his food ready, so it was all good.

As for the undead roommate, he usually did his best to keep quiet while Hanna was asleep, and when he got too fidgety he left for a long walk or visited someplace or the other. This soon-ending night found him wandering from who-knows-where and back to Hanna's apartment. He was quiet used to walking in and finding Hanna still snoring or waking up, but he always made his way to the kitchen after shrugging off his jacket. The fun and stories usually started after that, as Hanna would always ask him how his night was before he enthusiastically wolfed down his food while the undead man talked.

This morning, however, was different. A good or bad different, though, is really up to the audience of the situation.

This morning found the undead, orange-glowing-eyed man approaching Hanna's apartment while pulling out the keys to the place. He was just about to insert the key into its keyhole to open the door when suddenly, the door swung wide open. His instinct barely reacted in time as he stepped back and Hanna all but flew out of the door, slammed it shut, and leaned heavily against it, breathing heavily and looking completely panicked.

The undead man arched an eyebrow at the antics of his roommate. It took a few moments for Hanna to realize who he was facing and smiled lamely, "'Morning."

"Good morning," The undead man replied almost warily, "What's…going on?"

Hanna smiled weakly and replied, "There's…a cockroach in the apartment. A big one."

The undead man raised both of his eyebrows this time. Hanna walked into Worth's office, which was _cockroach_ _infested_, on a daily basis, and he never flinched when a cockroach got too close or walked over his shoe. He didn't even pay attention half the time, and when he did, he would just jokingly tell the doctor that he seriously needed to clean up the place. Thus, the fact that Hanna was afraid of a cockroach this time around was…just wrong.

The undead man simply sighed and motioned for Hanna to move, and he reluctantly did so, warning that it was a really big cockroach that they better leave alone. The undead man paid the warning no heed and proceeded to unlock the door—as a zombie, he'd dealt with many insects, and to him, a cockroach was just another bug. He opened the door and went inside. Hanna simply watched from his place, a few paces away from the door.

It was less than a moment when the undead man rushed back outside, comically mimicking Hanna's earlier movements, slamming the door and leaning against it while breathing heavily. He was out of it for a moment before he turned to look at Hanna, shock easily readable on his face. Hanna's face was only a reflection of his. They both stood silently, leaning against the door, itching every few seconds. It was at least five minutes before the undead roommate spoke up in an uncharacteristic tone, "Where the _hell_ did it come from?"

Hanna only shuddered, "Um, I don't know. I found it next to me when I woke up…I hit it, but I think I only made it angrier."

The undead man nodded, "Me…me too."

They lapsed in another bout of silence before Hanna blurted, "How do cockroaches even get that _big_? It's _unnatural_!" He then shuddered.

"What disgusts me about it is that it's a sewer roach." The undead man replied, "If it was a tree roach or otherwise, it wouldn't be so bad."

"Don't." Hanna shuddered, "Just don't. Ew…."

"Are you sure?" Hanna's roommate asked, "It gets really interesting, you know."

"I'm positive!" Hanna replied a little too loudly, "I'm kind of in shock that you actually know that stuff, but at the same time, I kind of expect it since you're, well, ten years dead. Still, I'd appreciate you _not_ sharing."

The undead man only nodded, and the lapsed into another silence. Hanna's curiosity only got the better of him, however, as hesitantly asked the undead man, "What's…a tree roach?"

"It lives outside in the trees and grass and such." The undead man explained, "Not in the sewers. So it's not so bad. They're darker colored, too, so they can hide better in the dirt and bark—"

"—No, enough!" Hanna interrupted, shuddering, "I'm sorry I asked! Eughhhh…."

They were silent and itching again, but not for long. "You know…" Hanna started, "I should most probably go ask Doc Worth if he knows how to kill it."

The undead man nodded, "I should go ask Conrad if he can lend us a place to stay for the night."

"Heh heh…they're not gonna be happy with us waking them us so early…or late, in Conrad's case."

"Do you have a better idea?"

Hanna actually paused to think about this when they heard a scratching sound from somewhere. Instantly, both of them jumped off the door and looked at each other. Hanna gave the undead man a pale face and squeaked "I'm gonna go get Worth!" before bolting. The undead man readjusted his clothes and raced off to find Conrad, contemplating about _never ever going back to the apartment ever_ and how Conrad and Veser were going to make fun of him and the whole situation. The only bright side to the situation was imagining their faces when they saw the corpse of the roach themselves.


End file.
